Sophia Rebecca Salvatore - The Vampire Diaries
by CassieGilbert
Summary: Sophia Salvatore is the sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She is a year younger than Stefan. But there's a secret. She is really Klaus's Long lost daughter. She helps her so called brothers protect Elena from her Father. "Starts in Season 2 " Please Review
1. The Spell That Made a Child was Born

186 years ago in a small town there was a man that wanted a child but he was unable to create children as he was a vampire. Him and his family all came together for this special moment in history. A spell was taking place so that a vampire i will be able to create a child with a human lover.

9 months after the spell took place was born a little baby girl. Her mother died bring her into this world. As her father watched her sleep he looked around to his sibling knowing that he was not going to be able to see his little girl grow up.

He named her Sophia Rebekah Mikaelson hoping that the family that takes her in will treat her like there own. He looked down at his little girl one last time whispering "i will always love you" before he handed her over to his brother. He watched his brother leave to give that girl a home. They all left town.

SBS-

The door opened and a man looked down to see a baby has been placed on his door step. He picked her up and read the note that was with her "Dear Kind person, will you please raise my baby girl as your own as i can't give her a life she should have" The man looked at the little girl "Welcome to the Family Sophia Rebecca Salvatore" he say going back into his house to show his sons their new little sister.


	2. The Change

Sophia's POV  
-1863 -

Father told me to stay in the house tonight as something big is happening. As i walked out of my room and in the the Hallway i see Father with two men carrying Katherine, l also saw Stefan shouting behind them. Father looked at me as he passed and just left with the two men

"What is happening Stefan" I said standing at the top of the stairs with him as he watched Katherine get taken away. "They found out what Katherine was, they going to kill her a the other Vampires" He says taking off after them.

I started to think of Anne-bell and her mother, they were good friends with me. I took off running down the stairs i had to warn them, as soon as i got out the front door. I saw men running into peoples homes and bring out the Vampires. I saw Pearl so i ran over to her "Pearl"

She looks up at me "let me help" i says and we run other to the horse, As we as untidying them. "Miss Pearl" we heard. We both looked up to see Mr Gilbert, Pearl went up to him but he looked down at his watch to see it go mad. He looked up at Pearl then shouted "WE GOT ANOTHER ONE OVER HERE"

Two men came other and grabbed her, i ran over but Mr Gilbert stopped me "no, its not her fault it Katherine,please leave he me" i said crying but they took her away. "I'm sorry Miss Salvatore" he said and walked off. I looked to see Emily with a crying Anne -Bell they both looked up and then Emily dragged her away.

Later i found myself walking down the path to see the cart that was holding the Vampires. I also saw Stefan and Damon there trying to get Katherine out. I ran other to them " Stefan, Damon" They both looked towards me. They Just got the door opened and pulled Katherine out then lay her on the floor.

I started to help them with her but i heard a gun shot go off. I looked up to see that Damon had just been shot right in the chest. I let out a cry and ran other to him when Stefan join us. I held his hand as we watched him died. Then another gun shot went off i looked up to see that Stefan was shot, i ran other to him and saw that he was already dead.

I looked up the see the killer of Damon and Stefan come closer but i could not see them as they were in the dark. As he got closer coming into the light "Daddy"i whispered seeing him stop in front of me. "i can't have people thinking i had children that care about vampires" he says.

He pointed the gun and me "Dad-" i didn't get the finish what i was saying as he already shot me. I lay there next to my brothers watching as father walked about from me. I lay there knowing i would died soon. I was laying there when i saw Katherine come over to me. "you will be with your brothers soon" she said that's when she bit her wrist and fed me her blood.

As she left i closed my eyes all i saw was black. When i woke up i saw that Stefan and Damon was here too. I watched at Stefan made Damon feed off a girl. After Damon left Stefan looked at me to see me awake and make me feed as-well

I am now a vampire. something i never wanted to be.


	3. Sophia's Return , The Masquerade

Sophia's POV

I was in my car driving to the place I thought I never would go again Mystic Falls. I got a call from Stefan asking me to come and help kill Katherine. I was more than happy to help them. He did warn me that his new girlfriend looks like Katherine. I pulled into the Salvatore Boarding house and got out the car, I let out a smile and made my way into the house.

I walked into the front door and made my way into the living room. I saw my two brothers with a group of people talking about how to killing Katherine. I stood there listening but no one has noticed that i am here.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Said a young boy standing next to my brother. "I can explain." Stefan saying looking at everyone. "Please." said a girl with long brown hair. "We're gonna kill Katherine." Stefan says, thats when I let out a smile knowing that I should myself known.

"As long as I get to help" I say and everyone in the room turns to face me.  
"Sophia, your here" Stefan says both him and Damon come over to me. They both gave me a hug. "i told you that I would come" I say.

We turned to face the group "Hey , I'm Sophia, Stefan and Damon cute but younger sister, Let's kill the Bitch" I say letting out a smirk.

Little while later after I meet everyone we all started listening to Alaric. I was standing next to him watching what he was doing. "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this.

It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." He say while he fakes killing a vampire. I look up to see Damon and Stefan looking at each other. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire."

Later that they I have meet Elena already and she is s nice girl. Later that night we was already to go on with the plan. We was all in the living room getting ready to leave. "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric was talking to Stefan and Damon about Elena

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan said. I was standing off to the side next to Bonnie. "Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric says to Stefan and Damon.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan answers back. "Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon says looking toward Caroline. "I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Caroline said making her way over to them.

I moved to stand next to Damon wondering can we just go already. "Oh, I took care of Mason." "As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." "Bonnie? Are you with us?" "Bonnie: But no one gets hurt." "Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

Later that night I found myself standing at the Lockwood house, I was with Stefan and Damon we was looking around for Katherine. "Do you see her?" Damon says to me and Stefan "I can't see he anywhere" I say moving away from them a bit to get a better look.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan says to Damon. I stopped looking for her and looked towards them, here we go again.  
"Who are you talking to?" "Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." "Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate." "You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen." "I won't hesitate." "Okay."

Later inside the house I was dancing with Damon and we could see Stefan on the other side on the dance floor. He was looking around for Katherine when she suddenly appears behind him. Me and Damon both used our vampire hearing to listen to them. "Dance with me."She says to Stefan. "No." he says moving away from her but she just. "Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious."

That's how they both ended up on the dance floor. Me and Damon left to get the room ready. "Damon, we need to talk" I say once we are in the room. He looked up at me. I knew that this wasn't the right time but he needed to know "I'm really adopted, after I left to travel on my own I found it out" I said. He just looked up at me shocked , "Your what" we both looked up to see that Stefan had came into the room. "we talk about this later" Damon said .

I was sitting on the chair in the while Damon and Stefan was talking about the body they just had to get rid of.

"I put the body in the trunk for now." "We'll dump her when we get back." "This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon." "Stefan, it's collateral damage." "Right, which is why we need to call it off." "What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?" "Alright." We all heard Katherine and Caroline coming so we all got into our places behind the door so that she was not able to see us.

That's when Katherine entered the room and Caroline was on the other side of the door with a big smile on her face. "Where is she?" Katherine says looking around the room. "I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it." Caroline says Katherine turn to go over to her but couldn't get out of the room.

"What the...? Stefan?" Katherine looks around the room to see that Stefan as come out of the closet. That's when I entered the room, Katherine looked at me and she smirked "Well look who it is, Sophia Salvatore" she says that when I rusk over to her a tried to stake her but she grabs my hand and stops me stop doing it. She gives he a push making me bang into the wall on the other side of the room.

I get up and look at Katherine. "You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" "No, but he can." Damon is coming out the closet, he has the compressed air weapon is his hands. He shoots Katherine. The stake goes in her back.

Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drives the stake through her arm. Stefan and Damon are fighting with Katherine. She tries to stake Damon but Stefan catches her by behind, fall in the floor with her and strangles her by behind. She can't move. Damon arrives and is about to kill her but Jeremy was standing the door way "Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!"

That's when we all stop. And Katherine smiles as when Stefan releases her and she gets up."You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

She takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan look at Jeremy. "Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" he says looking to us.

The Jeremy leaves the room. "Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure." Katherine say as she cuts her hand with the stake. Stefan hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor. Katherine takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach "This is really gonna hurt." "Wait!" Damon shouts and she just sits down on the couch. "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

Now I was trapped in a room with Katherine, Damon and Stefan. "The four of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough. And the girl who hated me the most" Katherine says

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself."Me and Damon both said at the same time. I let out a smirk. "What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." "Oh that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good. He was a bore." "Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" "Where is the moonstone?" " What do you want with it?" "Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?"

When she said that I just blocked out the rest of that. I must of space out for a long time as a girl was in the room with us. I looked up too see that Katherine was is pain. "You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." The witch said and I moved forward. Katherine falls to the floor and is unconscious.

Third Person POV  
**In the tomb under Fell's Church.**

Katherine wakes up. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her. She takes it. She gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives. "Hello Katherine." Damon says and looks down at Katherine Happy.

"Where am I?" "Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." "You should have killed me."

"Death would have been too kind." Damon goes toward the door, and was about to close it when. "No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena and Sophia are in danger. "From who?"Damon asks "From Sophia's really Father" She says

"You're lying, you're always lying."

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because he's the doppelgänger and his child, they need to be protected."  
"Then I'll protect them, while you rot in hell." Damon says as he closes the door. "No, Damon, don't! I'll do

anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me.

Sophia's POV

Later that night I was back at the Lockwood's with Elena walking into the parking lot where she parked. We was walking as she was on the phone to Jeremy.

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay." She hangs up. A masked man comes behind us and hits Elena on the back of the head.

That's when I turned around and went for him but he staked me in the stomach and snapped my neck everything went dark.


	4. Rose

I woke up saw that i was in a house that looked like no one has lived here in years. I looked around to see if i could see Elena but she was no where to be seen. So i used my vampire hearing to find her. As i was listening i heard her voice so i got up and made my way over to her.

When i got to the room i saw Elena sitting on a couch with some guy sitting really close to her. "What do you want?" Elena said to the man. "Shh" Hey says moving closer to her "Please i'm hurt" Elena say backing away from him. "I know, just at taste" he say, when i saw him go to bit Elena. I used my speed and grabbed him by the neck pulling him away from get, then throwing him the the other side of the room.

I stood in front of Elena as the man got up, he was about to go for me when a female came into the room and looked at what just happened. "Trevor! Control yourself" she says to the male. "Buzz kill" he says to the girl and leaves the room. I just looked at the female and stayed close to Elena.

I took a seat next to Elena, it was quiet for a little bit when Elena spoke up. " What do you want with us?" . We both looked up at the female as she stands right in front of us. "oh my god. you look just like her" she say looking at Elena. The she turned to me "And i know your father" when she said that my body frozen i didn't know what to think so i didn't say anything.

"But i'm not. please. whatever you..." Elena was saying but the female cute her off. "Be quiet" She said walking away a bit. But Elena didn't do as she was told and just kept talking. " But I'm not name is Elena Gilbert, you don't have to do this" Elena says standing up. I stood up to getting ready just in case.

The female turned to face Elena "i know who you are, i said be quiet" She says i knew something was going to happen so i warned Elena "Elena" i say. But she just not listens "What do you wa-" but she was cut off as the female slaps her around the face hard, making her fall on to the couch unconscious. I looked towards Elena then turned around to attack but she was already in front of me and snapped my neck.

-

When i wake up i saw that Elena was just coming around as well. I moved to sit next to her and listened in to see what they was talking about. "How are the girl's" i heard the female say.

"Still passed out"  
"You didn't touch them, did you"  
"Give me some credit. So did you called him"  
"No, i called on of his contacts. You know how this works."  
"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah"  
"They say he got it"  
"Wonderful and what"

I see Elena get up so i followed he up the starts so that we both can listen to the conversation. "So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait" i heard the female say which i found out was called Rose. I could tell by the sound of Trevor voice that he was scared of this Elijah.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leaver it here. We don't have to go through with this" Trevor said. Me and Elena both looked at each other, then went back to listening. "I'm sick of running" Rose says, so they were running from this Elijah, i wonder who he can be. I looked toward Elena and saw she was thinking the same think.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying"Trevor says, he did have a point, Katherine was running from someone and she has stayed alive. "Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal. we're free" Rose says. I looked at Elena to see that she was moving to get a better look. But as she moves she makes one of the floor boards squeak and i knew right there that they would of heard that.

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand" Rose said calling out to use. That's when me and Elena came into the room "Who's Elijah" Elena asks as we stop right in front of them. "He's your worst nightmare" Rose says then she leaves the room with Trevor on her tail. Me and Elena just looked at each other and followed after them.

When me and Elena found Rose she was in a room on her own. We made our way into the room and stood next to her. "Why are we here?" Elena asked Rose wanting answers as much as i did. "You to keep asking me these question like I'm gonna answer them" Rose says.

"Why won't you" i said getting really annoyed that we are not getting any answers at all. I just want to know what this has to do with me and Elena. Also about how she knows my father. "That's another one" Rose says, and that was it " it's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us why you want us" I say, i have never been so pissed off at someone in my whole 170 years as a vampire.

"I personally want nothing, i'm just a delivery service" Rose says to us. I knew it had something to so with this Elijah that they are scared of. "Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena said what i was thinking. "Two points to the eavesdroppers" Rose says to us letting out a little smile, but as soon as she smiled she changed back to normal self.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" i asked wanting to know who he was. "He's one of the vampires,the originals" Rose says. I have heard of the originals as i was traveling around. They say that they were the first ever vampires in the world and no one messes with them. I always thought it was just as story to scared the younger vampires.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked Rose. That's when Rose looked at me then back to Elena "Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose says. Elena looked up at me thinking why haven't Stefan or Damon told her about them i could tell by the look on her face.

"So you know Stefan and Damon" Elena asks Rose. I have never meet them before or heard about her from my brothers "I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for bad boys though but i digress" Rose says.

"who are the originals?" I ask this time, wanting to know. "Trevor and i have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to get our self out of this mess" Rose said and i spaced out for a little thinking. When i came back in the room i saw that Trevor was here now and Elena was making her why out of the room.

We went back to the room that was was in before and sat on the couch. As we was sitting there for a little while i saw something so i pick it up to see a note "Stefan and Damon are coming for you two - B" i let out a smile and showed Elena the note. I placed the note in my pocket as Rose came into the room. She looked at us and picked something up. That's when Trevor came into the room.

"He's here! This was a mistake" Trevor said getting really scared, i had this feeling in my stomach that was making me feel sick knowing that my brother might not be here in time and i will never see them again. "No,i told you i would get us out of this. you have to trust me" Rose says as she was holding Trevor's face in her hands.

Me and Elena was both standing up now. I was just hoping my brothers will get here soon. "No ,he wants me dead, Rose",

"he wants them more" Rose says pointing towards me and Elena. "i can't do this. You give them to him,he'll have mercy on you but u need to get out of here" Trevor says,i just stood there watching how they are willing to do anything for each other. "Hey, what are we" Rose asks Trevor. "We Family, Forever" he says

The was a knock at the front door and Rose left to answers. After a while i could hear them talking but i couldn't understand. Then Rose came into the room with a man behind her. Elena turns around and see the man looking at her. The Elijah guy had his eyes one Elena, he had a look of surprise in his eyes. One moment he ways next to Elena scaring her. He looked at Elena then smells her neck.

When he pulls back he says "Human. It's impossible, Hello there" Then he looked towards me. "And what do we have here, what is your name dear" He says, i just looked towards the group. The next thing i know he grabs me pushing me against the wall so i could not get away. He made me look at him then compelled me "what is our name" he say.

"Sophia Rebecca Salvatore" As soon as he says that his face changes and he lets go of me. "you were supposed to have a human life not this" he says then i knew some thing was wrong "how do you know me" i asked looking at him "i am your real uncle" as soon as he says that mu heart just dropped and i let out a little smile.

I sat there as he killed Trevor, then Elena opens her month about the moonstone so Elijah compelled her to get her to tell him where it was. Later we all heard glass breaking in the house. Straight away i knew Stefan and Damon are here.

"What is that?"  
"i don't know"

"who else is in this house"  
"I don't know"

That's when Elijah came over to me and Elena, then grabbed each of our hands and pulled us into another part of the house wit Rose behind us. He pushed Elena into Rose's arms but he kept hold of me. " Rose" Elijah says looking towards her. "I don't' know who it is" She say holding Elena.

"up here" i hear Stefan voice say. So Elijah moved up the stairs pulling me with him not letting go. "Down here" i hear Damon voice say. That's when a stake came at us hitting Elijah in his hand. He took it out without letting go off me. As we both looked up i could see that Elena and Rose had disappeared.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me, you can't, Do you hear me" Elijah said out loud so Damon and Stefan could heard. After a little Elena appears behind us at the top of the stairs. "i'll come with you," she says looking at me telling me to get ready.

Elijah makes his way up the stair letting me go but a stake went into his hand again. "what game are you playing" he said when she throws something at him which explodes on his and it burns his skin but not for long as heals. He goes for Elena but Stefan steps on and starts shooting him with a gun which had stakes coming out of it.  
The stakes were not hurting him at all so Stefan dropped the weapon and rushes at Elijah making them fall down the stairs. I had to move out of the way. Elijah gets up before Stefan can but as he was going towards him Damon came out and Stakes him. He pushes him against the door which kills him.

I let out a cry and everyone looked at me "why" Damon said asking why I let out the cry "because he was my uncle both Stefan and Damon looked at each other.

When we got home i just went stand to my room and had a shower. Later i made my way into the living to see Rose and Stefan. When i walked into the room they both looked at me. "Why are you here?" Stefan asked Rose.

"!Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones."

"You knew Lexi?""

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

" Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

" don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over."

"What do you mean "it's not over"?"

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for Elena and Sophia. They have to. They're doing it for him."

"For who?"

" Klaus." Rose said looking towards me, and i could guessed that Klaus was my father with the way she was looking at me.


	5. Katherina

Sophia's POV

I didn't get up till later and Stefan and Damon said that I missed them telling about the curse and who was going after her but they didn't say that he was my father. I was no in the coffee cafe with Damon and Rose to meet someone. When we came in there I saw this big window letting a lot of sunlight in.

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?" I say looking towards Rose. We took a seat near the window. "Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" She says.

"That and the free Wi-Fi" someone says. We looked up to see a male who must be Slater. "Hey, how are you?" Rose says as she gave him a quick hug. "Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?"

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to mee-" Rose was saying but he cut her off. "Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. Also Sophia Rebecca Salvatore, sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore was changed by Katherine. Also the long lost daughter of Klaus himself." I was shocked that he knew all that information. " So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" he say looking towards rose.

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip."

I blocked out what they was saying as I looked out the window and had this strange feeling in my stomach as I want this man. In front of the coffee shop, he stops in front of a man who's playing guitar and gives him money and takes his coins. He decants the coins into his other hand.. I just put the feeling away and looked at Damon.

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa."

"But werewolves are extinct."

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..."

"Not such a rumor."

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?"

"Tell me how."

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us."

I looked out the window again to see the man that I saw watching us. When I got a closer look too see that it was Elijah. "Damon" I said to warn him but it was true late. As I see him throw the something at the window it cause the windows break. Slater and Rose's skin starts burning. Rose is screaming. I stood up and looks outside but Elijah is gone. . Rose face is burned. Damon puts a jacket on Rose's face and helps her get out of the coffee shop. He carries her to the car and puts her in the back of the car.

Later that night I made my way to the tomb. When I got there I saw Katherine was reading her family book that Elena gave her. She finds a portrait of her with her parents. She has tears in her eyes.

I make my way closer to her and she looks up letting out a smirk. "well what can I do for you Sophia"she says.

"i need the name of the witch you told me about. I need to protect the ones I love from Klaus"

"Hannah Flemming"


	6. Meeting Hannah Flemming

Sophia's POV

After Katherine gave me the name of the witch i told my brothers that i was getting someone that will be able to help us. I did a little research and found out that there is a Hannah Flemming in New York city. It only took me only half a day to run there. When i arrived i went to the address that i had for her.

When i got to the house i walked up and knocked. I had to knock about three times before someone answered the door. When they did open it. I saw a girl with long brown hair. She did look like Elena a bit.

"Hello, how can i help you" She asked me. I gave her a smile and said "Are you Hannah Flemming", She raises her eye brow and nodded "Katherine sent me" i say and her eyes widen so big. She tried to close the door but i was faster than her. I placed my hand on the door so it couldn't close.

"Now invite me in"i said compelling her. "You can come in" she repeats what i say and moves so i can get in. Once i was in i turned to her. "i need you help to protect my love ones" I say and she just looked at me.

"why would i help you" As soon as the words left the month, i grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. She let out moan in pain as her back hit the wall. " Because i say so, i wouldn't say no" i said to her, why do all Petrova's be like this. "I will never help you" she says tiring to move my hands. "i warned you" i said as my face changed, she let out a scream but it was cut off as i bit into her neck. I pulled back a little while later to see that she has passed out.

I layed her on the conch,as i was waiting for her to wake up, i clean myself but,then got a glass of whisker and waited.

SRS-

About an hour later she final woke up "good you awake" i say standing above her. "i was getting bored" i let out a smile as she sat up. "why would i help you" she says. "my so called father needs to kill your niece Elena Gilbert to break a cruse, i need you help to kill him first" i say

SRS-

After i told Hannah that she packed up all the things that she needed and now we are on our way back home. Before i got up i called Stefan and Damon to get everyone to the boarding house.

When we got the boarding house living room everyone was standing there. Elena stood up "why did you all need us here" she say.

"Elena i would like you to meet Isobel sister, Hannah Flemming aka your aunt,she going to help use kill Klaus first" i say and everyone looked towards Hannah.


	7. Sacrifice

I got a phone call from Rose saying that Elena was going to hand herself over to Elijah. I quickly rust over there. I rust into the room and stood behind her. When she turns around Elena lets out gasp when she sees me. I looked down at her as she stared at me

"What are you doing here?" I said to her not happy that I had to come here. "What are you doing here?" "protecting your ass, like always" I said to Elena .Rose came into the room and Elena turns around looking angry at her. "You called her?" She says.

"It was her or Damon. I'm sorry, Elena" Rose say looking towards her. "You said that you understood." Elena told Rose. I just let out a sigh. "She lied." I said not ever happy at her, why is she trying to get herself killed.

Elena turns around and looks at me. When some girl came into the room, she was looking at me. I was not really in the mood for this. "Sophia Salvatore, Oh My God" She said looking happy that I was here. "Get rid of her." I said looking towards Rose. But this girl just said "No. Way." Alice said and I couldn't take it so I grabbed her then pushed her into Rose. Rose grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room.

"Come on. We're leaving." I Said to her but being a Petrova they always have to have it there way. "No." She said, I didn't have time for this I was going over a plan with Hannah before she has to leave. "I said we're leaving."

"I'm not going with you."

"You do not get to make decisions anymore."

"When have I ever made a decision? You , Damon and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Sophia. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." I say as I grasps her arm tightly so that she can't get away. Elena struggles and releases herself from my grip. " No!" she says as she throws a punch at me but clutch her fist in my hand and moves in towards her. Elena gasps in shock. "Don't ever do that again." I said to her how really mad. I releases her fist from my grasp then I walk away and she just stands there.

I opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom. Elena and Rose look at me from their seats in the living area. "Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." I say as I stood in front of Elena.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. I turns my head to look at them as Rose and Elena stand up. "We're here to meet the doppelgänger." Says a man looking at me.

"Thank you for coming." Elena said, she tried to get passed me but I pushed her back behind me. I whisper to Elena "I will break your arm." I looked towards them and said "There's nothing here for you." Thats when everything changed.

The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at Elena and me.

"Damon killed you. You were dead." I said shocked that he was here, I had to act like I didn't see him at the cafe. "For centuries now." He says to us before looking towards, That's when he looked towards the other guy "Who are you?" He said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah."

"We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?"

"No."

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful."

Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampire's chest. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands.

I prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks them, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. I look back at Elena, both of them with shocked expressions on their faces.

I dropped Elena at her house,Then when I got home I got a phone call from Damon saying the Stefan was stuck in the tomb with Katherine. I made my way down there to see Damon was just leaving. "Hey sis" Stefan says when he see me. I stayed and spend the night talking to him.


	8. Light of the moon

Sophia's POV

I was on my way to Elena house as Damon has gone to see Stefan at the Tomb. He told me that he had Bonnie do a spell that is trapping her in the house. I laughed when her told me that knowing that she is not going to be happy.

When I got to the house I just walked straight in with out knocking at all. When I walked in I saw that Elena was in the living room. So I walked over to her. "You should really lock your door. [beat] Oh, come on. At least give me two points for ingenuity." I says with a smile on my face trying to be funny.

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena says looking towards me. I knew that she was not happy being here at all. "Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life." I said looking around the living room to see all the family photos.  
"What does Stefan say about this?" She said asking me, I looked back towards her. "Damon said that they had a good laugh." I say rolling my eyes. " And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" She say, I sits down next to her on the couch, leaning back "Yeah, that... Damon didn't tell him." I say looking towards her knowing that if Stefan he wouldn't be happy that he got himself stuck in the tomb.  
"Why not?" Elena looking angry. "Well _A_: he can't do anything about it; and _B_: ... what I just said." I say telling her the truth. "What happens when you she Klaus, he your father Sophia" She asked me. I didn't have to think about I knew my answer straight away "He maybe my father by blood, but my family will always be Stefan and Damon, I took care about the Originals, I just want to kill them" I said telling her, she just looked at me understanding. -  
Later I was back at the Gilbert's house after drooping Jeremy off at his friends house. When I got back I walked straight into the house and made my way up to Elena room. When I opened the door I saw Elena sitting on the bed with Elijah standing next to her. They both looked up at me.  
"What have you done Elena" I say closing the door behind me. "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah said looking towards me. I gave him him an unhappy smile. "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." He said. As soon as he said that I looked up at him with shocked he didn't want Klaus to break the curse.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" I said to him final speaking up. "Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." he anwsering me. I couldn't be in that room any longer, so I left and made my way down stairs. I stilled made sure that I was listening to what they was saying.

"So, what is your goal?"

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?"

"Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him."

" Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?"

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches."

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me."

"We're negotiating now?"

–

I was sitting on the seat outside Elena house when the door opened and Elijah came out, he looked towards me then he takes a seat.

"i want to be in your life Sophia, we family" he says. Just I stood up and looked at him. "we may be family by blood but I have never needed you lot out all you just strangers, my real family is Damon and Stefan, So after Klaus is dead and you have your family back leave, I don't need any of you, I haven't for the passed 186 years, so I don't need you now." I said then I walked off to my car going home.


	9. Daddy Issues

Sophia's POV

I was walking down the hallway from my room to Stefan room to see him getting ready to meet John Gilbert. I was told that he was Elena's father and they send him away bit Stefan got him to come back.

"You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big save Elena move?" I said walking into Stefan room. I stood at the doorway and gave him a look "i know I haven't meet him but he sounds like a dick" I added.

"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate." He said moving to where I am standing. "We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue Damon!" I said not happy.

"Sophia, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!" He said telling me what he had planned. I just wanted to know what this has to do with John Gilbert.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." I said taking a seat on his bed, he sat down next to me. "He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." He said, I was hoping he wad right as I see Elena like a sister.

"And how do we do that?" I said trying to know the answer. "He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." He said not looking happy at his answer. We sat there for a while in quiet.

"Stefan" I said leaning my head on his shoulder, He looked down at me. "Yeah, Sophia" He says. "Know matter what your always my family, not Elijah or Klaus, you and Damon" I say and that's when he gave me a hug so I hugged him back.

SRS-

Stefan had got a called from Caroline but then she was cut off. Later we had a phone call from Jules saying that he had Caroline. She wanted us to hand over Tyler, Once we had him me and Stefan made out way to where she was.

"I know you're out there." Jules says. Me and Stefan made our way into the open with Tyler walked in between us. "Where's Caroline?" I said to her. "Locked up tight." She said looking towards an RV which I knew Caroline was in.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." Stefan says. I stood there getting ready to fight as I could smell other wolfs here.

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules says. I was not happy right now I am really pissed off. "You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." I said looking at her. "I'm not leaving without Tyler." She said looking towards him. "Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline." Stefan said.

That;s when Damon arrives and stands next to me. "My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier and I am sure that Sophia will be happy to help me. So give us Caroline." Damon says.

"Let go of Tyler." Jules said. "Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." I say getting ready for a fight knowing that this was going to turn that way. "I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." She whistles and a lot of people, including Brady, arrive around them. They have stakes, crossbows and fire. I just knew it.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." She said and Damon looks towards Tyler. "You heard her. Go. Get over there." He said and Tyler made his way over Jules. "Which one of you killed Mason?" One of the wolfs said to us. "Uh, that'd be me" Damon said raising his hand a little bit.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers" The man said. We all looked towards each other. "We can take them." Damon says.

"I don't know about that." Stefan says.

"Well then…"

Damon rushes over Jules but she jumps on the top of the RV. Tyler's gone inside. One of them tries to burn Stefan but he takes him and burns two werewolves. One of the werewolves jumps on Damon but he rip his heart out before he gets to him. One of the wolves came at be but before he could do anything I rushed towards him, and throwing my hand into his chest pulling his heart out.

Stefan fights with one of the werewolves and drive a stake through his body. Another throws him an arrow but he catches it and throws it in his neck. The werewolf falls on the floor. Another goes behind Stefan and drives a stake through his back. Stefan falls on the floor. Damon fights with Brady but Jules arrive and shoots him with a wooden bullet. He falls on the floor. I came up behind Brady and Jules I moved fast and banged there heads together.

Jonas appears. He's casting a spell on the werewolves. Damon and Stefan get up. "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." Thats when we all leave.

SRS–

Later that night I was walking down the road when I saw Elijah came up to me. "didn't I tell you to stay away" I said stopping were I was looking at him. "i just wanted to make sure that you are ok" He said.

"As you can see I am fine, who was my mother" I said wanting to know. He looked at me and said "She was a beautiful girl, she was always putting her family first, you look at lot like her but she died giving birth to you but she wanted you to have a normal life, so Klaus asked me to drop you off at some ones home so you could have a normal life."

I looked at him and nodded then left to go home.


	10. Crying Wolf

Sophia's POV

I was sitting in the living room having a drink when I heard Damon and Alaric came into the room. "what did you do now" I said as Damon hands Alaric his glass, which Alaric takes and walks over to the bar. Damon then told me what had took place at the Lockwood's with Elijah.

"He's gonna be hard to kill." Damon says getting up making his way over to Alaric. "Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job." I say giving them a smirk. "She's right, You're gonna need more info." Alaric says to Damon. That's when they started to talk about Damon's new toy.

"I'm out of sources."

"What's up with you and this news chick?"

" Ooh. She's got spunk, huh?"

"Just don't kill her, please."

"If I did, who would report her death?"

" Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." That's when Alaric phone starts to ring so he takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it. "Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out."

"bye bye Alaric" I said with a smile standing up. Damon places his hands on the back of his head and shuts his eyes. "Good luck."

Alaric walks out of the library. Damon and I take a seat again after a while we heard a loud, crashing noise from the hallway. Me and Damon both looked at each other. We both get up and walk out of the library into the hallway. When we both get there we see that Alaric has a large knife plunged into his stomach. Alaric looks at us as he clutches at the knife and groans as he falls to the floor. Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor's ceiling, Stevie drops down with wolf-speed.

Damon and Stevie engage in supernatural speed combat. And another wolf came at me and went to hit me, but I fought back. Stevie, with the element of surprise, stabs Damon in the neck with a syringe full of vervain. Damon grunts but is not completely affected by the vervain and vamp speeds around the room, crashing Stevie into several walls.

Finally, Damon weakens and falls to the ground. Stevie removes the syringe from his neck and stands up. When I saw Damon go down, I forgot one of them was behind me. That allowed them to grab me and put something in my neck which made me black out and fall to the floor.

SRS-

I wake up too see that I was tired to a chair and was unable to move as vervain was on the ropes. I looked around to see Alaric's body lies on the floor of the parlor room. Damon has been chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. When Damon wakes up he looks at me then he sees Ric's dead body on the floor and looks worried for a moment, before spotting the Gilbert ring on his finger. Damon sighs with relief and glances over to his right. Stevie is standing there, holding the ends of two chains which attach to Damon's spiked collar.

"Morning, sunshine." Steve says walking closer to Damon. I just pretend that I was still passed out. "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..". Stevie pulls the ends of the chains forward. The wooden spikes insert themselves in Damon's neck and Damon groans in pain. Suddenly, Jules speaks up from the corner.

" So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules and two other werewolves walk farther into the room. That's when I heard Damon let out a laugh "Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Stevie wraps the chains around his hand. Jules inches closer to Damon.

"This time, it'll be you." Jules looks at Stevie and nods. Stevie pulls on the chain again, impaling Damon's neck. Damon groans in pain.

**SRS**

I had the moonstone on me all along and I could feel that I have made the ropes come off. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage." I heard Jules say to Damon. That's when I move with out them noticing as they are to busy with Damon."Where's the moonstone?" Jules says

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it" Damon Says..

"You looking for this?" I said making them all look at me. I gave them a smirk and Damon just smiled. "might want to make to ropes a but harder to get out of" I say leaning against a banister, twirls the moonstone in my hand. I walk down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table, then backs away. " Go ahead. Take it." I said to them.

One of the werewolf's uses his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but i, being quicker, plunges my hand into the wolf's chest and rips out his heart. The wolf falls down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves rush at me but, without any effort, plunges my arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed. i walks over to Stevie, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. i pull him up from the ground. "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? " I punches Stevie in the face and Stevie falls to the floor. I then removes the chains strapping Damon down into the chair.

SRS-

I was on the phone to Bonnie after I got her to find out what will happen to Elena.

"So he planned to kill her all along. "

"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan. "

"Got it loud and clear. "

I Put down the phone and looked around to see Elijah was here. "i found some thing that belonged to your mother" he said giving me a necklace. I looked down at it and smiled but when I looked up he was gone. I opened the locked it and saw the picture of my mother on one side and a picture of man on the other side who I could guess was Klaus.


	11. The Dinner Party

Sophia's POV

I made my way to the tomb to pay Katherine a little visit. When I walked down there I saw that she was in pain and I smirked knowing that. I pulled out a bottle of blood held it above her. "Great. Drink up. Good girl" I said thats when she take the bottle form my hand and drinks the bottle fast.

"I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?"

"Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again."

"What is it you want, Sophia?"

" Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert."

"Really. Why?"

"Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus."

"Touching."

"Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original."

"And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do."

"Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever."

"Sucks for you."

" Forget it, Sophia. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it."

"Can so."

"Can't."

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?"

"No. Sophia, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever."

"You're really scared."

" Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll... I'll help you kill Elijah or... or protect Elena. Whatever you want."

" I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way."

"That's not true. I'll stay. Sophia, please just don't do it."

"Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know."

"i've told you nothing."

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?"

**SRS-**

When I got home later I found out that Damon had plan a dinner party so that we can kill Elijah, he may be my uncle by blood by he has to go. Damon was off setting up the dinner while I was in the study with Alaric, sight I have been there I have became close to Alaric he like my other big brother.

"This is a bad idea."

"There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here."

"No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna."

" Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless."

"Just a fact-finding mission?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Ok?"

"Scout's honor."

I gave Alaric a smirk as we was talking about Jenna I could see how much he loved her. Thats when Andie walks in. God how much I had her, she never leaves and is always over here. "Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." she says looking towards us I looked at Alaric and he left the room.

I wait till he leave before i walks over to a small trunk and opens it. I pulls out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Andie up behind me, i turn around to face her "not your bust barbie" I grabbed her by the throat and compel her "you will leave and forget what you saw, go to Damon" I say I let go of here and she leaves the room.

SRS-

Damon and Elijah are in the library. Damon is pouring drinks for the men. Thats when I walked in and Damon looked at me and gave me a nod to know that I have the dagger with me.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon says as I slowly made my way in the room.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah says to Damon then he looks at me then gave me a smile. "Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon says as he hands Elijah a glass of scotch."We're not that close." Elijah says as he turns around and looks around at the books. I knew this was my chance so I slowly and carefully grabs the silver dagger from the tray of glasses.

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah says as I was about to dagger him. Alaric and Andie burst through the study doors and i quickly puts the dagger back down.

Elijah hands his glass to Damon, who drains it, and takes Andie's hand. He twirls her around and they walk out of the room together. As soon as they leave, Damon smacks Alaric angrily. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means. Alaric walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to Damon who reads it. The paper says "The Dagger will kill you if you use it." Damon angrily throws the paper at Alaric and they walk out of the room. We all just looked at each other.

SRS-

Damon, I and Alaric enter the room. Damon sits down and glares across the table at John. I just stood behind Damon chair not happy we could not kill him. "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie says to Alaric

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" I say to him taking a seat next to Damon. "Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah says looking at me "Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." I said with a smirk.

"Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic..." Andie say but she was cut off as Alaric comes up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart. Elijah screams and dies. Everyone at the table gets up in shock. Alaric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table. He looks at Damon and I just smiled.

**SRS-**

Alaric and I have moved Elijah's body down to the cellar. So that no one could find him.

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence."

"Says the guy that did all the killing."

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that."

" Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying."


	12. The House Guest

Sophia's POV

I was in the basement trying to burn Elijah body I didn't care if he was my blood they left me on my own with another family. They have no right as I was trying to burn the body it was not working. That's when Katherine enters the room

"Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible."

"No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?"

"Spent 500 years running from one."

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?"

"Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing."

"Did you know I would die?"

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me."

She was really pissing me off so much so I turn the machine to her threating to burn her/

"You wouldn't."

" Oh, I would."

" Sophia be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want."

"I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die."

SRS-

Later me and Damon was in the living room, organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals. That's when Katherine rejoins us in the living room.

" What you up to?" Katherine says I just watch them talking between one another/

" None of your business."

" We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?"

" How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

" Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?"

" No."

"Then you can't help."

That's when Katherine tries to catch a journal but he slap her hands. She hits his arm and he pushes her on a chair and is above her.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead". That's when Damon leaves the room leaving me with Katherine so she started talking to me. "Tell me what you know about it" I said standing up and then made my way to stand in front of her.

"Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power."

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre."

"What was he going to do when he found it?"

" I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" I said and that's when Damon came into the room. "Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan says

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" Katherine says

" Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one." Stefan says

" Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" I say

"We just need to find it." Stefan says leaving the room.

"Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?"

"Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?"

"Mm-hmm."

"i don't buy it."

"I have no reason to lie to you, Damon."

"Lie."

"I'm hungry."

"You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself."

Katherine leaves the room and Stefan comes back in with Damon and they make there way over to me.

"Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?"

"Nope."

"That's too bad."

""Yeah, bummer." We all just looked at each other. I made my way out of the house to spend some time with Caroline.

SRS-

Later that right I had a phone call from Damon talking about what was going on so I made my way to Elena house to see everyone was down stairs

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Katherine says while giving her necklaces back to Elena. "You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home."

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

""This doesn't change the way I feel about you.

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

SRS-

Later that night I was sitting in my room looking at a picture of me, Damon and Stefan when we was little I have always knew something was different when I was a child as I did not look like my brothers and the the year between and Stefan was not right. I let tears fall out of my eyes.

Damon came into my room and say me. He came over and gave me a hug. "no matter what Sophia you will be my little sister nothing or no one can change that" and i was happy here.


	13. Know The Enemy

Sophia's POV

I just woke up and make my way to the hallway were I saw Stefan, we both made our way down stairs listening to what he has to say. As we was walking down the stairs "Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." Stefan says. Just what we need how, I may have never meet her I would never want to meet her.

"What's she doing here?" I said as we made it into the living room, I sat down on the sofa while Stefan sat next to me." I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out." he says looking towards me, and then Katherine entered the room and I let out a sigh went she came into the room.

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here." Katherine says. I get up and get myself a drink while her and Stefan talk

"What? Why?""

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb."

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed."

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance."

" What do you know?"

" I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart."

" tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep."

That's when Katherine leaves the room, me and Stefan look at each other.

SRS-

Later that day me ,Elena, Stefan and Damon are in the library. Talking about Isobel. "Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger? " Elena says as she and Stefan was sitting on the sofa while me and Damon was standing around.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan says

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon says

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." I say looking to Elena

" Well, then we'll stay there." Damon says

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena says

"Let me know when you come up with a better one."i say

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena says

"That'd be me." Stefan says

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." Damon says

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the…" Elena says

But that's where I cut her off as I heard Katherine coming. "Shh"

" Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." Katherine says as she game into the room, but we all stay quiet looking at each other. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." she said, then this is were I take over.

I moved so that I was standing in front of her "No, we have it."

"Where is it?"

" It's in a very safe place."

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor."

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

"Fine. Be that way."

SRS-

Later that night after Elena being taken away Stefan has gone and took Elena home.

" Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded."

"At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know."

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon."

SRS-

Third Person POV

Katherine wakes up and sees the warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. There are two vases. One is full of blood; the other is empty and knocked over on its side. She starts to get up and sees that Elena's necklace is gone. It's Alaric that is in the chair. He opens his eyes and gets up. The warlock bends down in a bow.

" Alaric?" Katherine Says. She rushes over to the door but she's trapped. Alaric goes towards her "Zdravei, Katerina." Alaric says. "I have missed you." he also added

"Klaus!"

(sorry its short will be longer next time)


	14. The Last Dance

Sophia's POV

Me, Stefan and Damon was standing outside talking about if Bonnie can take down Klaus. We was waiting for Elena to sign the deed to the house.

"you really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Stefan says to both of me and Damon. "She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" I said taking a seat on the wall. After that I kinda went into my own world thinking what my life of would be life if Klaus never gave me up. I could still heard what Damon and Stefan was saying.

"We just need to find him".

"Yeah."

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?"

" Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked."

"Do you think he killed her?"

"Katherine? Probably."

"It's not like she didn't have it coming."

After a while I stand up when Elena opens the door letting The lawyer out. "Thank you, Mr. Henry." Elena says to him. That's when she looked towards all of us. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot." she said.

She first turned to Stefan. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" she says with a playful smile on my face. "I would love to. Thank you." Stefan says smiling back as he enters the house. Then she turn to me "Sophia would you like to come in" she says "of course I do" I said them entered the house. That's when she looked at Damon.

"What are we, 12? "

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house? "

"No. "

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember? "

"Yes, Elena. Sure. "

" Then please, come in. "

When Damon entered the house I let out a giggle and Damon looked at me "Shut up. " he said then when into the living room. We all followed after him.

**SBS**-

Later that morning I was sitting in class next to Elena, yes I go to school now Stefan made me so that Elena had more of use there to protect takes the poster for the decade dance and shows it to Stefan with a smile. He says no. then, she shows it to me. She says yes. Elena looks back at Stefan. That's when Alaric game into the room.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today? " He says standing at the front of the class. "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Elena says to Alaric.

"Right. The sixties." he says. I looked up to see that he was looking at me it was creeping me out a bit something was not right with him. "The, uh, ahem..." he says as he writes on the board. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." he added turning back to us.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman" I said correcting him. I gave him a smile and he said "Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Sophia."

**SRS-**

Later after school we was at the boarding house all in the living room " So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon says as we are trying to come up with a plan. "Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan says trying to prove his point.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." I said as none of us know what he looks like "let's just look for someone that I look like a bit"

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan says, He looks at Elena and Bonnie then says "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Someone knocks on the door and Alaric came into the room. "i be right back I need to do something, meet you at the dance" and I left.

**SRS-**

Later I made my way to the dance and stood next to Damon as a student goes onto the stage. " Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." She says. Me, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon stop in front of the stage. "This is for Elena. From Klaus." She added, we all looked at each other ans I went to see if I could find Klaus so did the others.

I looked for a while and couldn't find anyone out of place, I saw rick so I made my way over to him "Ric" I say as I stood next to him. He looked at me staring for a bit longer than he should. "Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." he says.

"I'm not impressed." I said looking around, I looked towards Ric and saw he was shocked "No?" he says. "he maybe my father Ric but he just a vampire who don't give a shit, I don't care if he is my father he will die, I won't let him hurt Elena" I said "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." I added and walked off to find Elena.

**SRS-**

Later I was standing with Bonnie and Elena when Alaric came over to us looking worried. "Elena!" he said. "What is it?" Elena said as we all turned towards him. "He has Jeremy." Alaric says. Then me, Elena and Bonnie all shouted "What?" at the same time.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." Alaric says. We all follow him in the school. They're running in the hallway. "Ok, so where are you taking us?" Elena says to Alaric as we rounded the corner. " Just a little further." Alaric said.

I had a feeling that something was not right. "Wait... Something's not right." I said out loud, we all stopped and looked towards Alaric. "Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie says.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade., I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." Alaric says laughing to himself.

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena says. I slowly moved so that I was a bit in front of Bonnie and Elena. "Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Alaric says.

"He's being compelled."

"Nope. Try again."

"What's going on?"

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." After Alaric said that I became all clean. I looked up at him "Klaus." I said that was when he let out a big smile

"Surprise!" he says

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena says

He looks at Elena "Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." he says then he looks at me "Sophia, my sweet little girl, my have you grow into a beautiful women, you not on my list either" Then he looked at bonnie "But you are."

Bonnie throws him against the wall with her powers. He gets up

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that."

" By all means... Fire away!"

"f you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run. Run!"

Me and Elena ran.

**SRS-**

Later that night I was sitting in my room, I cried when I though that Klaus had killed Bonnie but I am happy that she is alive, but I am hurt knowing I have to chose my family of Klaus.


	15. Klaus

Sophia's POV

I could believe that Elena had gone and woke up Elijah. I was not happy with her but she was worried for the people that she loves, I knew where she was coming from. Damon was on the phone to her now, trying to get her to come back, it did not look like it was going well.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon says as he pulls the phone away from his ear and placing it down the the table. "She did." Stefan said, I looked up form where I was sitting knowing that with them it could turn into a fight.

"She's lost it."

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her."

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."

"She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way."

"Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her." That's when Damon stood up and Stefan follow him as well.

"No, you need to back off."

"What?!"

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing."

"That might be your plan. Mine's better." Damon says as he tries to leave but Stefan catches his arm. "I said back off." Stefan said.

**SRS**-

Little while later Damon came back into the living room and sat down. That's when my phone started to ring so I pulled it out and saw that it was Jenna. So I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sophia. It's Jenna."

"Jenna, hey."

"Where's Elena? And Jeremy? No one's answering their phones."

"Ah, Elena's not here at the moment. Is, uh, is everything ok?"

"She left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. What's going on?"

"It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer."

"Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen."

" Wait, you're home?"

"Yeah. What's going on? Where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Rick at the grill for lunch, to talk."

"Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything." I said I hanged up the phone and quick grabbed my jacket and car keys making my way to Elena's.

**SRS-**

Later I pulled into the Gilbert's driveway. I got out of my car and knock on the door. I waited for a few minutes then Jenna opened it.

"Hey, Jenna. Thank you so much for not going to the grill." I said walking passed her into the house. I looked at her "Um, Sophia…" Jenna was saying but I cut her off. "No, listen. I can explain." I said

I saw that she was looking behind me, so I turned around to see Klaus standing there in Elijah's body. "Hi, Sophia. How's it going?" he says with a smirk holding a knife in his hand.

**SRS-**

A little while later I was stand next to Jenna while Klaus/Alaric was behind the counter chopping up some food when he said "You know, I find chopping... Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand."

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." Jenna says, I didn't take my eyes off him, I knew I might have to tell Jenna the truth so I could get her away form him. "Well, would you like to tell her, Sophia, or should I?" He said looking at me.

"Tell me what?" Jenna says looking between me and him.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" Alaric/Klaus says, he let's out a laugh. " Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating." he adds

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna says looking at him like he's lost his mind. "Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it." Alaric/Klaus he says with a laugh.

"Are you joking?" Jenna says.

"Not at all. How about you, Sophia? Are you a fan of vampires?" Alaric/Klaus says looking towards me. "In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it." I say.

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Alaric/Klaus says

"Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking."Jenna says

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it." Klaus/Alaric says.

**SRS-**

Later we was sitting at the table, I was sitting next to Jenna on one side while Alaric/Klaus was on the other. "Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but... vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?" Klaus/Alaric says as he takes a sip of his drink. He then gets up to have a refill.

"Get out." Jenna says to Alaric/Klaus

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but…"

"Jenna…"

"I said get out!" Jenna says. I stood up as he was not leaving. "You heard her." I said standing in front of Jenna. "I'm afraid I don't want to." he says looking towards me. "Fine! I'll go." Jenna says she goes to move but she stops when she see Alaric/Klaus pulls out a knife. "You're not going anywhere." He says.

I knew right then what I had to do even though that Jenna was here. As Alaric/Klaus comes at us I catch him and push him against the wall with my super speed and put the knife to his throat.

"Sophia" Jenna shouts in shock when she sees what I did. "Jenna, get out of here now!" I said trying to keep all my strength on Klaus. "You can't kill me, Sophia." He says fighting back a little. "Watch me!" I said not afraid of killing him.

"Sophia" Jenna said

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Alaric/Klaus says to me.

"Jenna, go." I said but she wouldn't listen to me, so I looked at her with my fangs showing. She runs out of the house "Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse." Alaric/Klaus says and I looked at him. I punche him in the face and once Klaus/Alaric is on the floor, i kicks him in the stomach. I throws the knife on the floor and leave.

**SRS**-

Later I was laying in my bed and I was happy that Elena and Jenna was safe but some where deep inside me I didn't want to kill Klaus I want to get to know him.

**SRS**-

Third Person POV

Maddox and Greta are casting a spell. There are candles all around them. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to the box. Katherine is looking at them. They stop and look at Alaric. He opens his eyes and looks at Katherine. "Elena?" Alaric says. He collapses. Maddox opens the box and Klaus gets out of it and looks at Alaric.

"Now that's more like it." Klaus says with a smile.


	16. The Last Day

**The Last Day**

**Third Person POV**

**[Salvatore's house]**

Damon in in his bed and hears Elijah's conversation with Elena, Sophia and Stefan. Damon gets up and goes downstairs to joins them. "Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah says to Elena who was sitting on the Sofa with Sophia next to her and Stefan on the arm of the sofa.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Sophia said looking towards Elijah. "Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid." Elijah says. Sophia, Stefan and Elena all looked at each other.

That is when Damon comes into the room and joins them. "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon says as he stands next to Elijah questioning him. "Damon..." Stefan says to Damon with a bit of angry in his voice.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena says to them while standing up. " I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon says. "It's not an option, Damon." Elena said to Damon

"Why you talk amount yourself I will be upstairs doing something important" Sophia says and leaves the room.

**SRS-**

**Sophia's POV**  
**[Salvatore's house]**

I made my way outside to go and talk to Damon , when I got out there I saw that he was drinking scotch. I made my way over to him.

"Breakfast of champions, huh?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get."

"You know, you're not helping."

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?"

" What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her."

"Why? She's going to end up dead."

"Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers."

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all."

"She chose to trust you, too."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts."

Damon looks at me, then just walks away. I was standing there for a little while then Elijah came over to me. "Sophia" he says. I turned around and looked at him. "what" I answered him back.

"When Klaus breaks the curse and lets the hybrid out, as you have the werewolf inside you to it will come out you will be a Hybrid.

**SRS**-

I was on my way upstairs to see Damon when I round the corner I saw that he puts his wrist in Elena mouth so she can drink his blood. I used my vampire speed to get in the room and pushes Damon from Elena. Which makes Elena fall onto the floor.

" What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" I said to him when Stefan comes into the room and goes over to Elena. "I saved her life." Damon says and looks at Elena "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back." he adds.

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" I said not happy with what he has done. I looked towards Elena and Stefan to see that she was upset."It's better than nothing else." Damon says

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan says now speaking up. Damon looks towards Elena and says "Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it."

Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him. "Stefan!" Elena shouted. Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it "Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." Damon says. Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row. Damon falls on the floor. He has blood on his face. I see that Damon takes the wooden stick , so I pushed Stefan out the way so when Damon went to stake him he got me in the stomach instead. Stefan comes over to me and pushes Damon.

"Get out of here!" Elena shouted that's when Alaric and Jenna came into the room "What the hell's going on?" Alaric says. Stefan was holding me up from falling down. "Get him out of here!" Elena says. Alaric goes toward Damon but he pushes him, gets up and leaves"Oh, my God." Jenna says

"Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!" Alaric says as Stefan pulls out the stake from my Stomach.

**SRS**-

**[Outside Mystic Grill]**

**Sophia's POV**

I was out side the Mystic Grill waiting for Damon to come out, I could feel that someone was behind me watching so I turned around to see a man in his twentieths looking at me.

"what do you what blonde" I said, when I said that he let out a smile. "Well I can see were you take after me" he says. Then right there I knew it was Klaus "Klaus" I said, I started to walk away but he followed behind me "leave me alone" I said facing him.

He grabs hold of my arm, "you are coming with me" he says the I looked behind him to see Damon. Klaus turned to see what I was looking at. Klaus used his vampire speed to take us some where.


	17. The Sun Also Rises

**Third Person POV**

**QUARRY**

Elena is pacing back and forth in her circle of fire. Jenna is kneeling in hers. "How are you feeling?" Elena says to Jenna trying to comfort her knowing it will be there last night together before they died but Elena was thinking of a plan.

"I feel like myself... Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna says looking towards Elena taking everything in.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts."

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do."

In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and Jules groaning are heard by Elena and Jenna. Jenna's head snaps towards the sound. "Who's that?" Jenna says looking towards the sound.

"That must be the werewolf." Elena says looking towards the noise to see, Greta pushes "What's happening to me?" Jules says while she is laying on the floor in pain. "I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta says as she moves away, flicks her wrist, and a third ring of fire encircles Jules.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena says trying to get her to stop helping Klaus.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." Greta says then starts the spell. That is when Klaus arrives pulling Sophia along with him. Sophia was pulling so he would let go. "Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Klaus says. He pushes Sophia so she falls to the floor and Greta puts a ring of fire around her to so she couldn't get away.

**SRS-**

**Sophia's POV**

I was sitting on the floor looking around to see Jules, Elena, and Jenna are still contained in the rings of fire. Jules continues to moan in pain. I looked towards Klaus to see that he retrieves the moonstone from his pocket.

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Klaus says when he was standing next to Greta. I knew that I was going have to chose between my father or my family, my family will always come first.

Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky. "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta says and starts the spell. "I remember." Klaus says looking towards us. He looked at me last and said "my dear Sophia, we will be hybrids soon and will be great together.

Greta drops the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Klaus approaches the rings of fire. Jules still lies on the ground, moaning in pain, but looks up at Elena. "Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler." Jules says as Klaus gets closer to her.

"Are you Jules?" Elena says to her. "I didn't want him to be alone!" She says. Klaus was now closer to her and looks down at Jules. "Shall we?" He says.

The ring of fire around Jules goes away, Jules eyes turn yellow and she uses her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. But Klaus gets the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules takes a final breath, tears streaming down her face, and dies. Klaus breathes heavily as he holds the bloody heart in his hands. Elena, me and Jenna look on, horrified.

**SRS-**

Greta continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Jule's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames. "Does that mean it's working?" Klaus says as he looks at the bowl. "It's working." Greta says with a smile on her face.

Elena watches Klaus and Greta in the distance. Jenna looks up at her, eyes glistening with tears. "The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? , Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna says to Elena. While Greta was doing the spell I could feel something inside me changing and I knew that is what Elijah had told me about, I am changing into a Hybrid. I watch on as Jenna and Elena talked.

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that."

"t's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you."

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us."

"Look around, Elena. I failed you."

"No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance... Run."

" Ok."

Greta was to busy to notice but as she was doing the spell she let the fire from around be go so I was able to get away. I vamp speed up to the top of a hill and watched on.

**SRS-**

**Third Person POV**

Klaus approaches the ring of fire containing Jenna. "Hello, Jenna." Klaus says with a smile on his face. After he notice that Sophia had got away he wanted to do this quickly. Jenna and Elena get up and look at Klaus.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena says she walks closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. She backs up. "Careful." Klaus says.

"Elena, don't." Jenna said to Elena standing up. "No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family. [to Klaus] I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." Elena says to Klaus hoping that he will let Jenna live and use another vampire.

Sophia stood at the top of the hill watching knowing she had to protect Jenna she needs to be there to look after Jeremy so I shouted "KLAUS". Klaus looks up at the top of the quarry to see that Sophia was standing there.

Klaus: I don't recall you being on the guest list. Jenna and Elena look up as well. " I'm need to talk." I said knowing that her could hear me. "Very well, then." Klaus says

Klaus looks at Jenna, briefly, then vamp-speeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmly towards Sophia. "What can I do for you" Klaus says.

**SRS-**

Sophia and Klaus are still conversing on the cliff top. Elena and Jenna continue to look up at the them, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening. "What's going on?" Jenna says wanting to know what was going on/

"I-I don't know. "Elena says and turns to Jenna "You can hear them. You can hear anything. Jus - Just focus on them." Elena adds

Meanwhile with Sophia and Klaus "You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Sophia says to Klaus and he just looks at her.

Back with Elena and Jenna. "What are they saying?" Elena says to Jenna. Jenna tries to use her vampire listing to make out what they are saying.

"I can't-I can't make it out."

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus."

"Oh, my god."

"What is it?v

"she wants to take my place."

**SRS-**

Klaus and Sophia have come down from the cliff top and approach Elena and Jenna."Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Sophia, granting your wish."Klaus says "but I am not going to kill her" Sophia looked at him but Klaus vamp speeds around Sophia then snaps her neck causing Sophia to fall.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta." Klaus says looking towards Greta. Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell which despells the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. Jenna looks on, frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watches on.

"No." Elena says "Your turn." Klaus says.

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena says with tears falling down her face. .Elena attempts to get to Jenna, but the fire around her flares up. Jenna looks over at her." It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." Jenna says. After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, Jenna vamp speeds to Greta and ferociously bites her neck. Greta screams. Klaus vamp speeds over to Jenna and stakes her in the back, pulling her off of Greta, who has fallen to the floor. Jenna gasps and Klaus releases her. Jenna falls to the ground. Elena starts to cry.

"Jenna, no!" Elena says falling to the fall onto her knees. Jenna looks up at Elena, tears in her eyes. "Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." Elena says. Klaus flips Jenna over onto her back and hunches over her. Jenna seems less frightened when Klaus stakes her in the heart.

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!"Elena cries in earnest now. Jenna's body starts to become grey and decayed. Klaus releases the stake from his kill and stands up. Jenna lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart.

Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell. Klaus is by her side. Sophia wakes up and looks up at Elena and sees her tear streaked cheeks. She looks over towards Greta and sees Jenna's dead body. "No." she whispers and lets out some tears.

Greta pours Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl. Elena places her finger to her lips and shushes Sophia. Klaus approaches Elena and says "It's time." The circle of fire disappears from around Elena. Elena looks up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards her. Elena gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena makes her way to the altar and looks down at Jenna's body. Klaus follows her up to the altar and grabs Elena's face in his hand.

Elena stares out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan watches on, helplessly. Klaus holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Elena's body lays lifeless.

Sophia got up as Klaus is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. Greta hears and sees Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Sophia sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. And then Sophia falls to the floor as well.

**SRS-**

**Sophia's POV**

When I woke up I was at home I sat up and looked around to see Damon "Elena" I said."she's ok, Sophia but Klaus got away with Elijah" Damon says.

Later I was standing with Damon and the grave site as we watched the other. I am now a full Hybrid and when I see Klaus again I will kill him. I looked over to Damon as I could tell something was wrong.

"We're going to head back to the house."

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes."

"Damon, she needs us right now. All of us."

" And then what's the plan, Sophia? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?"

"I have no idea."

" We need to get an idea. Fast."

"I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else."

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tyler Lockwood bit me."

"It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is."

"We'll find something. A cure."

"There's no cure, Sophia"

"We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey."

" I will do this."

" You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn."


	18. As I Lay Dying

**Salvatore house**

**Sophia's POV**

I woke up later in the morning after what happen last night and finding out about Damon. I was on my way to the living room to see Damon taking off his ring and stepping into sun that was coming though the window, I use my vampire speed and rushed at him to move him out of the way.

"Get off of me."

"You're not doing this."

" Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Sophia."

"I don't care. You're not dying today."

"What's the plan, Superman?"

"I'm gonna find a way out of this."

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one."

" I got Bonnie looking for something, anything."

"Always the hero, Sophia. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with."

"Lie still. Conserve your strength." I said and locked him in the basement so that he could not get out.

**SRS-**

**Third Person's POV**

**Mystic Grill**

Alaric is at the bar. He takes a bottle of alcohol from a waitress. She tries to take it back, but he won't let her. He is already intoxicated. He walks away from the bar. His phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan

"Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating."

"I need your help."

"Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood."

" Damon's dying."

"What?"

"Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time."

" What do you need?"

**SRS-**

**Sophia's POV**

**Abandoned house**

Me and Bonnie was at the abandoned house hoping that the witches will be able to help us find the cure for Damon. "I'm not sure this is going to work." Bonnie says as she was setting up all the candles and the things that she needs.

"You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon." I said to her, this was our only chance and I can lost Damon or anyone else.

"Let's just hope they want to." Bonnie starts the cast a spell, Some voices are whispering around them "Bonnie? Bonnie?" I said getting worried. Her eyes then open and look at me.

"Why have you come here, Sophia?" Bonnie said, then I knew that Emily was in Bonnie.

"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite."

" No. Nature ensures a balance to everything."

"Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?"

"Perhaps it is his time to die."

"No. That's not balance. That's punishment."

"I will not give you what you want."

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother." I said but then Bonnie screams and falls on the floor. I run over to her.

"Bonnie."

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power."

" They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me."

"I heard them say a name."

"What was it?"

"Klaus." when Bonnie said that I groan "just my luck dad dearest is our only way" I said.

**SRS-**

**Alaric's apartment**

**Sophia's POV**

I enters the apartment to see Katherine is here sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Katherine."

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!"

"We ran into complications."

"Complications?"

"Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

She pushes me against the wall and asks me to shut up. We both looked towards the door and a few seconds later Klaus and Elijah arrive.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Katherine says turning to Klaus with a smile. That's went Stefan came running into the apartment. He looked at us then made his way over to me.

Klaus looks at Stefan and me "I need your help... For my brother." Stefan says to Klaus #, I was hoping that he would help and save Damon. "Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus then he turns towards Elijah.

Elijah looks at Stefan, then to me and I show my best puppy dog eyes to get Elijah to help. "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah to Klaus.

"And so I shall." Klaus says then he puts a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him. He pushes Stefan against a wall. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" he says as he puts a stake through Stefan. "let him go you, dick head" I said and Klaus looked at me for a second but then turned back to Stefan.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." Klaus says while he is moving the stake. "Stop it, He's just trying to help his brother." I said but then I added "The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want."

Klaus takes out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor and I go down to Stefan level and stay with him. Klaus pours himself a glass of blood, "Trouble is I don't know if you two be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless." Klaus says.

**SRS-**

Stefan is still on the floor and I was sitting next to him, we didn't say anything just waited. I looked up at Klaus to see he has a glass of blood in his hands. "I heard about two vampires, both crazy always on and off the wagon for decades. When they was off, they was magnificent. 1917,they went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... two true rippers. Sound familiar?" Klaus says. That's when I remember when me and Stefan was traveling with each other we were known as the two rippers as nothing lived when we was around.

"we're haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan says to Klaus while I was upset as I hated myself when I was a ripper. "Well, that's the vampires I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Klaus says.

I stood up helping Stefan as I go and we watched what Klaus was doing. "Katerina, come here." Klaus says to her. Katherine gets closer and he takes her arm then he bites her.

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No." Katherine scream. He bites his wrist then he makes Katherine drink his blood and her bit mark starts to heal and Klaus looked at me and Stefan. "You want your cure? There it is." Klaus says.

"Your blood is the cure." I said,

"Gotta love Mother Nature. Now... Let's talk, us three" he says with a smile.

**SRS-**

Klaus puts some of his blood in a vial. Stefan and I are looking at him. "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town. " Klaus looking towards us. I looked towards Stefan and he looked at me.

" we're not like that anymore." Stefan says.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman. " Klaus says as he pours some blood down the sink. "Wait." I said that's when he stopped and looked at us. "Now that's more like it. I want you two to join me for a drink." Klaus as he throws him a blood bag each, Stefan drinks a sip.

" Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal. " Klaus said. I looked towards Stefan to see he was looking at me. That's when I ripped the bag open and drank all of the blood. I throw the bag onto the table to see Stefan had done the same. We both look at Klaus and he throws us another blood bag each. "Again." He says and me and Stefan drink.

**SRS-**-

**Third Person POV**

There are a lot of blood bags on the ground that Klaus and made Stefan and Sophia drink. Sophia threw her last bag on the floor and looked towards Stefan knowing what was happening to them. The they look at Klaus.

" You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it. " Klaus says to them, then he grabs another two blood bags.

" No more. Not until you give us the cure." Stefan says. "Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life. " Klaus says to them so Sophia took one of the blood back and drank. Stefan looked at her. When she looked back to Stefan "It's for Damon" once she said that Stefan drank his bag.

"That's the spirit. " Klaus says as he takes the vial with his blood and looks at Katherine. "Sweetheart..." Klaus says to Katherine. She came over to him to be compelled "take this over to Damon and come right back. "

"You want me to leave? " Katherine says letting out a smile.

"No!" Sophia and Stefan said at the same time.


	19. Author Notes Sequel

Hello there will be a sequel that follows season 3


End file.
